For Developers
__NOWYSIWYG__ The table below is color coded to show the status of development work on porting CHDK to different cameras. If there is some work being done to port to a particular camera, there should also be a link to a camera-specific development page. Firmware dumps for all CHDK supported cameras are currently archived here : CHDK on Google Drive The page also has links to articles which could be useful if you want to participate in the development process.1 Cameras overview ;Legend :* Black - neither original firmware nor firmware dump is available :* - Camera has responded to something on the card, but a firmware dump has not succeeded, current udumper code does not work on these cameras. :* - either original firmware or firmware dump is available; porting is needed :* - A developer has started the porting process for this camera AND an alpha or early beta build with a limited feature set is available for testing :* - A port has been completed on one or more firmware versions for this camera, the sources are in the trunk and the binaries are available from the Autobuild server. :* - There is no active development of CHDK for this Camera, but there is an active development and a working version of the Magic Lantern firmware addon for Canon DSLRs. Note: the porting process entails: # get the camera to somehow respond to something on the card. (cameras in ) # using the process that got you step 1, and some electronics, read out a copy of the existing firmware (e.g., dump the firmware). (cameras in ) # analyze the firmware, find out where key routines are. # modify the source code to add the locations of these key routines # compile the software and CHDK runs on the camera in some limited state (cameras in ) # After all minor bugs are fixed the build can be added to the trunk (cameras in ) Common articles ;Release Strategy : Release strategy and road map ; Modifying the Source Code : Basic information about project structure. ; Compiling the CHDK under GNU/Linux ; Compiling the CHDK under Mac OS X ; Compiling the CHDK under Windows : How to tune build environment and compile CHDK. ;Obtaining a firmware dump : Various methods of getting of firmware dump. ;Adding support for a new camera : How to add support for a new camera model. ;Digic 6 Porting : Porting information specific to the Digic 6 architecture. ;Adding support of a new firmware version : How to add support for a new canon firmware revision of an already supported model. ; Testing a new port : A simple fact is that most new CHDK ports are done by people with little or no previous experience with CHDK. Which means they are not really familiar with how CHDK is supposed to work and this makes comprehensive testing difficult. It is therefore recommended that in addition to working through the various CHDK manuals to assure at least some compliance with how things are suppose to work, testers try some scripts that will test some of the basic functionality : Testing Wiki Page ;CHDK-PT : A tool for porting CHDK to different firmware versions of the same camera : Alternate software tool for porting between different firmware versions of the same camera. ;code_gen : a utility for creating the necessary CHDK task assembler files ;Firmware analysis with Ghidra : Using Ghidra for a dump analysis. ;Loading dump to IDA : Using IDA for a dump analysis. ;IDA Visual Analysis : Visual graph analysis tools. ;Signature finder : Finding signatures automatically with the "Signature finder" (finsig/gensig) tool ;GPL Tools : Documentation for using GNU/GPL tools for binary blobs analysis ;CHDK Coding Guidelines : Cautions and best practices for CHDK code. ;Optimizing ARM sourcecode : How to make your CHDK code run more efficiently. ;Camera RAM memory usage : How to optimize RAM usage, also some statistics... ;Debugging : Tools and techniques for debugging CHDK code ;Adding Firmware Features : A guide for finding and adding stuff from the firmware to CHDK and uBASIC. ;PTP Extension : Article about the (experimental) CHDK PTP extension ;ExMem - enabling and loading CHDK into extended memory. : Article about using ExMem extended memory to load CHDK and increase free memory. ;DryOS Porting : Information about the new (in 2007) OS. This contains useful information from the initial porting effort, but DryOS is now well supported. Adding support for a new camera should be the primary reference. ; Camera Functionality Documentation : Reference for functionality found in camera (and used by CHDK). ;Bug reports and feature requests : How to report bugs/issues found in CHDK, request features, submit contributions. Some technical info ;List of PropertyCases :List with description of special registers which indicate and control DIGIC processor. ;List of Params :List with description of special registers which indicate and control DIGIC processor. ;Camera IDs :List of camera product IDs, OS version and release dates. ;Event Procedure :List of camera Event Procedure ;Developer Technical Documents : Useful external documents relating to processor, OS and relevant standards. ;Canon error codes :List of error codes (and their textual representation) known by the firmware. Category:Development Category:CHDK internals Category:Porting